


Possibilities

by dame_de_la_chance



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biphobia, Gore, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Religious Content, it’s basically a ton of drabbles i don’t feel like expanding on, just a little there’s a few references, let me just shove as many headcanons and aus as I can in this, lots of au shit here, others are mentioned but aren’t entirely relevant, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance
Summary: Twenty-three possible scenarios of what could have been and what wasn’t in Jeremie and Odd’s relationship.





	Possibilities

He was laying on the ground, a sharp metal pole sticking out of his chest, pinning him to the cold, hard floor of the factory. He felt dazed, a concussion clearly evident in him as his ears rang like church bells.

He glanced over at the boy beside him, his glasses smashed, his eyes closed, and Odd couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. Blood dribbled from Jeremie’s head, dripping down his forehead and splattering against the ground.

He smiled weakly, “I guess this is it, huh? This is the end? I never though we’d go out like this, let alone together.”

Jeremie remained deathly silent, as Odd expected. He listened to the creaking of the roof, watched as the ceiling began to weave a web of cracks. “I know it’s pretty terrible to say this, but I’m glad I’m not alone.”

He closed his eyes, listening for any sign of his friends breathing, listening to the shrieking of the ceiling, wishing that Aelita and Ulrich and Yumi would hurry but knew they wouldn’t make it.

The ceiling gave way, and Odd remained perfectly still, a smile on his face as he waited for the impact, hoping Jeremie was too dead to be able to feel what having a building collapse on him felt like.

 

-

 

Jeremie knew as soon as he woke up that something had happened. The gap in his memory, waking up in the factory- he must have been possessed by XANA. 

Yumi had shaken him awake, and as he slowly regained his sense in surroundings, he noticed Aelita and Ulrich huddled around something, Aelita sobbing softly and Ulrich staring blankly, stunned.

He pattered over next to them, ignoring Yumi’s hand on her shoulder, trying to pull him back. “Jeremie, wait-“

His eyes fell upon the body, and he instantly knew this was his doing. Electrical burns criss-crossed over tanned skin, purple clothing burned away from high intensity volts. Fear painted over his face, looking as if he had spent his last few moments terrified and in pain.

He glanced at his hands, and knew, even as his friends remained silent, even if he didn’t have the full story, he still knew.

He killed Odd.

 

-

 

He was still awake, still working on some programs for the Skid to better protect it. His paranoia about being caught up late made him especially aware of his surroundings, and he startled at the sound of light footsteps pattering down the hall.

He cracked open his door just slightly, curious as to who was out. It couldn’t be Jim, because the man was easy to hear a mile away with his heavy footsteps.

Odd walked past his room, tears staining his face as he wiped his eyes, one hand clutching his back pack. He watched him with wide eyes as he lumbered down the hallway, looking like a dazed mess. He didn’t even notice Jeremie peeking out from his room, his eyes hazy as he kept them on his shoes, as if to make sure he was walking properly.

He remained silent, and didn’t intervene. It wasn’t his job, and it probably didn’t mean anything.

They weren’t that close, anyway.

 

-

 

Odd watched as Aelita and Jeremie kissed. He watched as they dissolved into bubbly giggles, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

He closed the door gently, not wanting to disturb the two and stood outside of Aelita’s dorm. Jealously hit him hard, and it was stupid of him to ever think Aelita would love him when she had Jeremie, when Jeremie was the one who brought her to earth.

He crushed the flower in his hand, cursed Jeremie without really meaning it, and walked away.

Of course he got the girl.

 

-

 

Jeremie was sprinting down the hallway, his heart going through the roof as he searched for his friend. The factory was a labyrinth, and he only hoped he was moving in the right direction.

He had been knocked out for a while, and anything could have happened while he was out. 

He followed a trail of blood, his stomach recoiling at the ideas that came with it. He had to hurry. He had to hurry.

He found Odd, his purple outfit standing out brightly against the bland setting of the factory. His heart skipped a beat as he sprinted toward him, fear pulsing through his veins.

He stopped a few feet away, nausea rolling over him as he took in the sight before him.

Odd laid on the ground, his eyes open and dim. There were large, jagged slashes over his torso, his shirt ripped to shreds, blood staining the tattered cloth and pooling around the body like a sea of red. There was a particularly nasty slit across Odd’s neck, which explained his blood stained lips.

His hands were bloodied and had fallen to his side, one arm slit open and bone visible. The other hand was clutching something Jeremie recognised as Odd’s rosary, the purple beads now splattered in red blood.

Odd was smiling, looking at peace, an expression that didn’t match his gruesome end.

He collapsed to his knees and threw up.

There was so much blood.

 

-

 

Jeremie had a habit of waking up early. It seemed to run the family, and partially due to runs to the factory before school started. It was five in the morning, and he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating some stale cereal as he debated on what to do with his day.

There was a sharp tapping on his door, and Jeremie watched as his dad opened it. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, except a few moments later, his father called him down.

“Someone’s here for you,” he stated, before leaving Jeremie alone with the mystery stranger.

Odd stood in front of him, his hair matted like he hadn’t touched it in days, bags under his dim eyes, his clothes crumpled. He was holding a suitcase Jeremie recognised that he traveled with, still bulging even though they were supposed to be on summer vacation.

They remained silent for a moment, Jeremie trying to soak in the fact that Odd was all the way in France instead of Italy, when Odd suddenly began to cry, tears streaming down his face.

“My parents kicked me out,” he murmured. “I told them I was bisexual. And they kicked me out because I was so sinful and a disgrace to them and God and were really disgusted and I guess I’m technically homeless now. I would have gone to Ulrich but he’s away on a business trip with his family and you lived the closest after him so-“

Odd coughed, and he looked so much smaller than Jeremie remembered. How long had it been since he’d eaten? Since he’d showered? How long had he been on the streets?

“I stole some money from my parents before I left and took a plane here,” he whispered, watching his reaction. “Can I please stay with you until school starts?”

Without hesitation, Jeremie nodded. “Of course.”

And he opened the door wide enough for Odd to walk through.

 

-

 

Jeremie turned the door knob, knowing that Odd had a habit of forgetting to lock the door. He flung open the door to Ulrich and Odd’s dorm, slightly out of breath and excited to deliver some good news.

“Odd! Ulrich! I’ve finally-“ He cut himself off as he soaked in the scene before him. Ulrich was no where to be seen, and Odd was standing over his bed, struggling to put on something.

A binder.

Odd’s head had snapped up to met Jeremie, and he saw panic in his eyes. They stood there, Odd waiting for him to make a comment, say something about the situation he had caught him in. Jeremie stood there in silence for a few moments, processing what he was seeing, processing the binder, processing Odd’s chest, before slowly turning around to shut the door as he inches out of the room.

He slid down the side of the wall, burying his face in his hands. He listened to the muffled screams from inside the dorm room, a loud thud echoing his ears as something crashed to the ground.

 

-

 

Jeremie was typing desperately on the computer, his pulse skyrocketing as the unimaginable occurred. He could hear the elevator buzzing as he watched the lines of code across the screen. Oh god.

He heard the doors open, heard someone stumble out breathless and ask, “Where are they?”

It was Yumi.

Oh god.

He remained focused on the computer. There had to be a way to fix this. There had to be a way. 

A red exclamation mark appeared on his screen and he slammed his first onto the keyboard, tears streaming down his face. It was impossible. He couldn’t do it.

“Where are they, Jeremie?” Yumi repeated, her hand suddenly on Jeremie’s shoulder. She must have snuck up on him while he was crying. She tried to look him in the eyes, but he refused contact.

“Tyron,” he choked out. Recognition flared in her eyes but he continued. “He shut down his supercomputer- they were all in it- they- they-“

He stopped, cutting off his sputtering as he began to wail. They were all dead. “I didn’t dematerialise them in time.”

They were deleted. Permanently.

Ulrich, Aelita, William, Odd- they were all dead.

Because he wasn’t fast enough.

 

-

 

His lips tingled as he pulled back, his cheeks burning. He took a deep breath, watching Odd’s face as confusion, fear, and so many other emotions Jeremie couldn’t identify flicker across his face.

“You... you kissed me,” he whispered.

There was no denying it. It was pretty clear Jeremie’s lips had pressed against Odd’s. “Yeah.”

Disgust flittered on his face and Odd began to quiver in anger, something dark flashing in his eyes. “Get out. Get out!”

Jeremie had made a mistake. 

 

-

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ulrich chided. “He hasn’t been missing that long. We’ll find him.”

Jeremie noticed he refused to make eye contact. He noted the slight crack in his voice. He noted how it had been two days. Ulrich wasn’t sure at all.

His friend had gone on a walk and never came back.

 

-

 

“I’m gay,” Jeremie stated flatly. They were lying in Ulrich’s dorm, the brunet himself off at soccer practice. It was a rare day where Jeremie had it all to himself- all of his programs had been finished last night, and homework could be done in study hall.

Odd glanced up from his game boy, and gave him a big grin. He slapped Jeremie’s back playfully, and received a startled yell.

“Great job!” Odd cheered. “I’m bi!”

They shared grin, the fear of a negative reaction washing away.

 

-

 

He hadn’t seen the car coming. Neither did. And Odd had been too far away to make any difference, lagging behind Jeremie to glance in the windows of the shops, distracted by the bright clothing.

His attention had been brought back to his friend when a blood curdling scream filled the air.

He turned his head just in time to watch a car ram into Jeremie. He screamed, and his legs moved on their own accord toward the bloody mess in the road. Sickening cracks filled the air, haunting his mind and echoing after the screams had died away.

He through himself to the ground, trying to see if he was alive. His hand found his wrist, and he desperately held on to find a pulse.

Hit and run.

He was dead.

 

-

 

“You’re dating Aelita!” It wasn’t a question, but an accusation.

“She’s her own person,” Odd stated calmly, eyeing Jeremie. “She can make her own choices.”

“Not when you influence her the way you do!” Jeremie was shaking in anger. “Not when all you do is take and take and take what’s not yours and corrupt her and bring her down to your slutty level!”

Odd threw the first punch.

 

-

Jeremie sobbed, his lips forming words that fell on deaf ears. Odd’s head was laying on his lap, a sad smile on his face as his empty, dull eyes stared into Jeremie’s.

He stroked his head, his hair slick with hair gel and blood and grime. Tears dripped down his face and onto Odd’s, his eyes only trained on the boy in his lap.

He didn’t want to look at what was below his head. He didn’t want to see the blood and lacerations that cross crossed his body. He didn’t want to see his blood stained hands still pressing against Odd’s sides to stop the bleeding.

He had listened to his last breath, had felt Odd’s hand against his cheek to wipe away a tear, before his hand went limp.  
He wailed as he pulled Odd’s head against his chest, screaming nothings into the empty air.

 

-

 

They untangled their bodies, Odd pulling away from Jeremie’s mouth to take a breath, and to make sure he was alright. 

“You like me?” Jeremie asked, his voice squeaky, his face beet red. Odd nodded, knowing his own cheeks were flushed scarlet.

“It surprised me too.”

Jeremie seemed to be processing what had happened, his mind whirling. Odd couldn’t understand what was going on in his head. Had he made the wrong call? Did Jeremie not like boys? Oh god, did he just make out with a straight person?

Suddenly, Jeremie’s lips came crashing against his, and he fell backwards into his bed, Jeremie laying on top of him.

 

-

 

They were locked in the Hermitage, huddled together in the corner. The floor was damp with mildew and mold and it reeked from being rotted. They watched as the door creaked, as the hinges threatened to give way, and listened to the sound of the men in black attempting to force the door open.

“Are you ready?” Odd whispered. Jeremie pushed up his broken glasses, and gripped the leg of a chair like a weapon.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“We’ll rush them on three,” Odd murmured. The door screeched again, and they were almost in. “One...”

The men in black kicked the door open, the piece of wood splintering as it fell to the floor, and shots were fired before Odd even made it to two.

 

-

 

A passing blur of purple appeared in his peripheral, and Jeremie watched as a gaudy clothes student with long, slick backed hair walked past him, trading jokes with a tall red headed girl. His name was Odd, if Jeremie remembered correctly, and he was Ulrich’s roommate.

They had hung out occasionally because of Ulrich, and he seemed decent. An irredeemable flirt with a penchant for word play, but fairly harmless. They also shared gym class, and he was quite a gymnast.

In fact, Jeremie had considered inviting him to join the band of Lyoko Warriors. They could really use an extra hand, as XANA’s attacks keep getting stronger, and they were pulling too many close calls.

Ulrich didn’t take that well. He didn’t trust Odd at all, and believed him to be too much of a chatterbox to trust with such a secret. Yumi had been indifferent, as long as he could get the job done.

Jeremie watched as Odd walked away, and decided that maybe it was for the best they agreed to not let him join.

 

-

 

Odd stepped out of Jeremie’s car, a tired look in his eyes that didn’t match the smile he gave him. Jeremie stepped out with him, eyeing the boy’s luggage and the large airport they were stopped in.

“Thanks for the ride,” Odd stated. “I hate taking the bus. The people are so rude and have no concept of personal space!”

“Summer vacation,” Jeremie muttered. “I guess this’ll be the last time I’ll see you for a long while.”

“Well, since XANA’s no longer an issue, that shouldn’t be a problem, hm?”

Jeremie nodded. A creeping feeling of dread fell over him like the closing curtain of a theatre. “Are you sure you have to go today?”

“The flights booked for today,” Odd stated cheerfully. “So yeah. But I’ll see you later! Be sure to video call me so we can all chat!”

Jeremie watched as Odd began to head toward the large building, and his anxiety only increased. He had a bad feeling about that plane.

 

-

 

He knew they were bound to drift apart. After they defeated XANA, it only made sense. When the thing that caused them to come together no longer existed, it only made sense that their friendship would slowly fade.

Still, it did hurt.

As he watched Odd from the other side of the room, he felt a stinging prick. He was laughing away with his new friends, chattering obnoxiously and earning more peels of laughter from the group. Jeremie watched him, before looking back to his friends.

He knew it would happen.

But when he was the first to leave, the first to fade away, it still hurt.

 

-

 

“William?” Jeremie asked, disbelief dripping in his voice. “You’re dating William?”

Odd shrugged and put his hands behind his head. “Yeah.”

“After all he’s done to us? You decide that he’s boyfriend material?!”

“I knew you all would react like this,” he muttered. “And I really don’t want to hear it.”

“You can’t go out with him!” Jeremie stated flatly. “He’s trouble, and he betrayed us, and I can’t believe you’d choose him over us.”

“Maybe it’s because he respects my opinion,” Odd growled. “I’m out.”

He opened the door to Jeremie’s dorm, stomping as he began to leave. “Don’t go!” Jeremie yelled. “Odd! This is serious! You can’t date him!”

He shut the door with a satisfying slam.

 

-

 

It was cold outside. Numbingly so. It felt as if icicles were beginning to form on his body, and he cursed himself for not bringing his coat.

“Everything alright?” A voice asked, cautiously. Jeremie plopped down on the bench next to him, his laptop under his coat-covered arm. Odd sighed.

“Sam broke up with me,” he answered, kicking his shoes into the dirt.

“What? Why?”

“I wasn’t stable. I wasn’t ever around. I had too many secrets. I wouldn’t open up to her.” He fiddled with his shirt. “She didn’t like that I wouldn’t tell her where I’d go. I tried to give her an excuse but she didn’t buy it. She probably thinks I’m cheating on her or something.”

“She broke up with you... because of Lyoko?”

“Yeah.” Odd took another deep breath. 

“Yeah, she did.”

Jeremie put an arm around Odd’s shoulders, and pulled him toward him. He radiated heat from just coming from the inside, and Odd leaned into him.

“I’m sorry,” Jeremie said. “That really sucks.”

Odd wiped his eyes. “Yeah. It does.”

“It’s okay to cry,” Jeremie said, his grip on his shoulder tightening slightly to show his support. “I won’t judge. I know she meant a lot to you.”

Tears slipped down Odd’s face, stinging his cheeks as they began to freeze on the way down. He buried his head in Jeremie’s neck, and shuddered from both the cold and the sobs that escaped him.

 

-

 

Odd was a good person to use as a measure of how serious a situation was. If the boy could still smile, could still make jokes, he knew that the situation could be saved, that it wasn’t all that bad.

Odd was perfectly solemn as he clenched the crowbar in his hand, his body pressed against the door the two had locked themselves into. The only light came from Jeremie’s dim computer screen, the small shed they were packed in pitch-black from the inky night.

XANA had launched his plan of human genocide. Spider like monsters and materialised Lyoko minions of XANA were marching in the streets, scouring all of Paris for the five teens who stood the only chance against them. 

They had been separated from the others in the mass hysteria, after Aelita had been devirtualized before she could deactivate the tower. They had ten more hours before the scanners would be operational, and Jeremie needed that time to work on the multi-agent system that will shut off XANA for good.

“It’s not likely that we’ll both get out of here alive,” Odd stated, watching as Jeremie furiously pounded at the keys. 

“Don’t talk like that,” Jeremie chided absently.

Odd shrugged. “Listen. You’re the most important person here other than Aelita. In fact, if you can finish that program thing and stop XANA, you are the most important person. So if anything happens, you have to go.”

Jeremie did not like this. “Odd-“

“You have to leave me behind, okay? You have to stop this.” He suddenly flicked his head to the side, and Jeremie remained silent. The sound of a monster’s humming weapon echoed in the still air, the sound slowly growing louder. A shot hit the corner of the shed, singing the wooden structure.

Odd slammed the door open, and the two scrambled out. Odd shoved Jeremie forward before sliding to a stop in front of the tarantula, twirling his crowbar like a baton to gain its attention.

“Run Jeremie!” he yelled, Jeremie hesitating on whether to fight or flee. “You have to save us! You have to go!”

Jeremie bit his lip, before turning on his heels. Odd was right. He had to finish the program to stop XANA before it was too late. 

He didn’t have a choice.

He sprinted away, the sounds of laser fire mingling with the crunch of charred grass under his feet.

 

-

 

They laid in the grass next to each other, watching the starry night sky. After finding out they both enjoyed stargazing, Odd began a tradition of dragging Jeremie outside to look at the constellations when he had spent too much time locked in his room.

The stars twinkled softly, and Jeremie mentally checked off each constellation he could identify. He had learned a bit of astrology from his father, and it became a fun hobby for him.

He wasn’t sure how Odd got into stargazing- he never really got the opportunity to ask.

“Hey Einstein,” Odd began, a thoughtful tone to his words. Jeremie shifted to his side to face the boy, noticing that Odd’s eyes were trained resolutely on the sky above.

The boy had been unusually quiet, and he wondered if that had to do with the fight he and Ulrich had gotten into. Spats between the two were not unusual, but for some reason this fight had escalated dangerously between the two. He didn’t know the details, or what they were fighting over, but it must be serious.

“What’s up?” He answered back, watching Odd with an analytical sharpness.

“Well, you’re real smart. You’ve heard of the multiverse theory, right?”

“Of course.”

There was a long pause that followed, and Odd must be gathering his thoughts. Sometimes he had a difficult time putting things into proper words, Jeremie had learned, since he was always translating from Italian into French. It must be important if he was taking the time to think about it.

“Do you think that in another universe, none of us are friends?”

Jeremie puckered his lips, thinking. “Logically,” he began carefully. “There probably is one.” He noticed Odd’s body sag with his words, and continued quickly, “But I like to think that were friends in every universe. Maybe we became so under different circumstances, but I like the idea that we will all become friends eventually.”

Odd glanced at Jeremie, a smile ghosting across his face. “Thanks. You know, you’re getting real good at this socialising and empathy thing.”

Jeremie snorted and rolled his eyes. He thought back to all the times Odd had busted into his room to cheer him, to give relationship advice with Aelita, to get him out of his room to enjoy himself, to help him socialise more. He thought about all the times he had seen him talk to a moody Ulrich and cheer him up or helped him to stop sulking, or all the times he saw him crack jokes with Yumi after a rough night with her parents.

He smiled softly. “I learned from the best.”

Odd grinned brightly at that, and playfully punched Jeremie’s shoulder. They remained quiet again, lost in their own thoughts.

Jeremie wondered about what other universes were out there. A world where he never turned on the supercomputer, a world where one of the XANA attacks had succeeded, a world where their friendship had been tested and broke. There were so many instances that if slightly altered, would have changed the course of their lives in so many ways.

He couldn’t help but marvel at all the possibilities, good or bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys but I’m real gay and I like angst.
> 
> Anyway, I make references to Odd being Christian because he’s Italian and much of the population there is and I just like to self project.


End file.
